WolfQuest Wiki:Policy
There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia Fandoms. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Everyone is welcome to discuss the policy for our Fandom here. Our rules and guidelines are very similar to the official WolfQuest community guidelines. For that reason, both visitors and members are encouraged to review the information in this article before contributing to the WolfQuest Wiki. Notice: This Fandom is (mostly) a fan-run resource. As such, it is not a crystal ball; please don't ask questions we can't answer. WolfQuest Wiki Guidelines Thanks for joining or visiting the ! In order to keep this a family-friendly and pleasant community, we ask all members to follow these guidelines while browsing, contributing, participating in discussions on the , users' message walls or using the chat room. If you have any questions regarding these guidelines, please ask a staff member. Our guidelines are similar to those found on the official community forums: http://wolfquest.org/bb/viewtopic.php?t=20100 What Is Allowed *Making contributions or comments in good faith. *Uploading files that meet the upload guidelines. (See Contribution Standards section.) *Discussing articles in their respective talk pages, comments sections, or via the forum.) *Utilising profile pages for content unrelated to the Wiki -- non-WQ imagery, fanart, screenshots and other media provided it is correctly categorized.) *Contributing in English. What Is Not Allowed *Bad faith edits, vandalism and trolling. *Failure to abide by various important threads while deemed in effect and guidelines, this policy included. *Discussing articles in the incorrect talk pages, comments sections or forums. **Be aware that we cannot move comments from one article to another; we have to delete comments more often than we would like to and then relocate the original comment to that user's talk page. Please be considerate of the Wiki's limitations. Definition of SPAM SPAM= Stupid, Pointless, Annoying Messages. Listed below are our definitions of "SPAM": *Off-topic comments: posts or comments that are irrelevant or unrelated to the article. *Repeating answers: replying to questions that have already been answered. We remove comments/posts that do this so please refrain from doing so. *Double-posting: replying to one of your own posts; please edit previous posts instead of posting more than once. *Quoting yourself or another member without adding anything new to the conversation. (Saying "^ this" under a quote is considered SPAM.) *One-word replies: actually, this includes any posts that are less than three words. If you can reply with less than three words, it's probably not worth saying, so it is not allowed in these forums. *Personal topics: anything not directed to all contributors (unless it’s in an introduction or content solely for your profile) should be sent using private messages, message walls or e-mails. *Offers for solicitations/services. Note: if you have a question you don't know the answer to, please read through the WolfQuest FAQ before posting or sending a private message to an administrator or moderator. If you send a contact staff regarding a question already covered in the FAQ, you will just be directed there and not given a personalized answer. ~[[User:Nightangelwolf|'N'eamara]] Contact | Blog | • 09:47, February 11, 2017 (UTC) ---- Contribution Standards When editing existing or creating new articles across the , contributors are advised to keep in mind the following standards we have set for this Wiki. Failure to comply may result in edits being rolled back if not tweaked to better fit what we expect to see with all edits. *'Perspective must be written in third person.' For example, the player, players, and so on. Please avoid the use of first person ("I", "me", etc) and second person ("you", "your", etc) perspectives. *'Edits must be relevant to the article.' An edit or comment that has nothing to do with the article it is added or posted to will be removed. *'Removing information' should only be done if the information is outdated (provided it is not shown in an article that is deemed historical) or no longer relevant. We do not advise removing information from historical articles. Please relocate content if possible if it still has some significance to its article. *'Requesting protection addition/removal' is permitted, though we review each request on a case-by-case basis. **'Full protection' (indicated by a gold padlock ) is usually specified for articles that detail unreleased, removed or cancelled content. In rare cases, this extends to permanent protection. **'Semi-protection' (indicated by a silver padlock ) is usually specified for articles that are historical. They cannot be edited by unregistered or new users. **'Indefinite protection' (indicated by a red padlock ) indicates that an article is protected for an indeterminable period of time. This is rare; it will only occur when an article becomes victim to heavy traffic, including but not limited to vandalism, bad faith and other forms of counter-productive edits. **'Move protection' (indicated by a green padlock ) prevents non-administrators from moving or renaming articles. Some disambiguation and redirect pages may use this level of protection. **Duplicate content will be removed. Any pages linking to duplicate content will be edited by a staff member to instead point the existing content. This applies to videos, images and audio files. *If uploading a file to be used on your own user page, in message walls, or otherwise uploading something that won't be used on any of the main articles across the Wiki, please categorize them using one or more of the following: **Category:User: // Category:User: **Category:User Pages // Category:User Pages **Category:User Page Content // Category:User Page Content ** Staff members are permitted to use Category:WolfQuest Wiki Staff Media Policies Please be aware of our media policies. These only apply to content created and uploaded to the Wikia/Fandom under the self licenses, though all licenses should be respected. *'Galleries' should be centered with an ideal thumbnail size of 150px. *'Images' that are not contained in galleries should be at least 150px, with a maximum size of 200px only where necessary. (For example, images with small detail can be 200px, whereas images that are up close should be 150px.) *'Upload Guidelines': Any picture uploaded to the Wiki should be taken at either 800 x 600 pixels (2.5 and older) or 1024 x 768 pixels (2.7 and newer). This ensures all displayed text is as clear. Anything uploaded within or intended for Wiki articles that goes above these guidelines will be removed. **Please do not scale down screenshots if they have been taken at a higher resolution setting. **Players running the mobile port are excused from the resolution requirement. *'Filenames': Must not be generic. Common examples include Screenshot_date_time.png and WolfQuest_screenshot_#.png. We ask that you rename your file so that it is more relevant to the target article prior to uploading it to the Wiki. **If the Wiki throws a warning about an existing file, do not overwrite unless your upload is of better quality/detail and is relevant to the target article or filename. For example, do not upload a 2.5 image for a 2.7 article or vice versa. *'Request permission when using images created by a contributor' if they have applied the self license. Not all media available on this site is free-use. We reserve the right to contact anyone in violation of this request with a takedown request. We also reserve the right to watermark our content if this becomes a problem. These media policies are only ignored for user pages/user sub-pages if they are to be used for non-Wiki purposes. For example, personal screenshots and artwork that exceed the marked resolution are allowed on your user page or sub-pages, however they will not be allowed in articles across the Wiki. You must add the Category:User Page Content category in addition to your own user category. Communication Standards The following standards apply to all comment sections and talk pages. Regardless of which you choose to use, we expect contributors to assume good faith, be polite and to be welcoming when starting a new or participating in an existing talk page or in any article's comments section. Commenting Standards We would like to remind both registered contributors and visitors to kindly read the full article before commenting. Asking questions in the comments section without reading the full article will be treated as SPAM, which means WQ Wiki staff can and will delete comments as they see fit if the answer is already available in the article itself. This helps active contributors focus on improving articles and adding new content to the Wiki rather than focusing on and wasting their time with responding to something that has already been answered in full. It's tiring to have to go over the same thing again and again. Anyone doing this after this reminder will receive a response via their message wall rather than a comment in response. We may be as brief as we please; if you can't be bothered to read, then please do us a favor and do not comment at all. Thank you. Another rule of commenting is that contributors' comments are best posted to the most relevant articles. Please make an effort; we will remove comments posted in the incorrect articles and respond via your message wall. Lastly, game-related ideas, suggestions and feedback are not permitted on the Fandom - comments included. Refer to the Ideas and Suggestions for the Game section of the policy for appropriate locations where you may share so that the development team can read them. Talk Page Standards Most, if not all talk pages will use the template, which summarises what we do and do not expect to see on talk pages. Please sign your contributions with four tildes (~~~~) at the end of your edit. New text should be added below old text; incrementing responses is recommended, but not strictly required. If you are new to talk pages, please review . Miscellaneous The following entries may or may not relate to the /Fandom and/or its affiliated sites. Ideas and Suggestions for the Game Much like the Tumblr, this site is not the place for game-related ideas and suggestions. For those looking to share their feedback and contribute towards the game's continued growth and expansion, you are welcome (and encouraged!) to use the official threads which are actively being monitored by the WolfQuest Team, available on the community forums or the Steam Discussions hub. Thank you! We won't be adding a dedicated thread or article for this purpose to the Wikia/Fandom. We reserve the right to remove article comments, message wall posts or if they contain game-related feedback and suggestions along these lines. (We'd rather not add to the team's workload of places to monitor for feedback!) Troubleshooting Having trouble with running the game, or getting it up and running? No problem. The WolfQuest Team have put together some resources for users. We recommend checking them out first! :Tech Support page (thread) :WolfQuest 2.7 FAQ Bug Reports If you find a bug, please submit a report via e-mail to the developers. :How to report a bug in WolfQuest 2.7 The /Fandom does not recommend sharing details about a bug or glitch if the flaw allows a player to gain an unfair advantage, however contributors are welcome to share information about their findings via the Board:Bugs and Glitches only after the development team have patched them in a way that they can no longer be exploited. References *